


Papa Pent

by kandykrystalapple



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Other, Parenthood, pet worm on a string
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:07:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23292187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kandykrystalapple/pseuds/kandykrystalapple
Summary: Raising kids isn't a easy task, raising six of them while in hell? That is surely asking for trouble! Especially when you're trying to raise them to be the best overlords, but Sir Pentious is up for the challenge! I mean, what could possibly go wrong?
Comments: 46
Kudos: 63





	1. New beginnings

The screams of agony was never a surprise. Especially when one was in hell. And for one slithering serpent, it was like music to his ears! Well, at least when it was his victims that is. However, that hasn't been the case for a quite a while. 

For the said serpent was no other than the kingpin himself, Sir Pentious. A well known overlord of hell, of course demons didn't take him lightly when his presence was made. Of course that was before that miserable radio demon. Ever since their last battle, Pentious' airship has since been stuck in repairs, leaving the demonic snake no choice but to travel around on his belly. Seeing the giant serpent coming, some demons would run in terror, others stared, wondering why he wasn't in his ship exploding the next innocent building. 

Usually by now, Pent would surely pull out his Tommy gun, ready to unleash havoc. But these days it look like he has been in quite the rut. As he passed by a group of demons, he didn't even bother to give them a glance as he slithered by. "Hey, isn't that the snake man? The one who got his ass kicked by the radio demon?" 

Hearing that made Pentious lowly hiss, was that already getting out? News sure did travel fast around here...then again, what else was anyone supposed to do down here? Hell was just one big episode of gossip girl, just with the occasional blood splatter. Pentious wouldn't be surprised if Alastor was out there somewhere, probably rubbing it in...like he was supposed to do! He had a megaphone ready and everything! But it was all good...he would have his revenge! Just as soon as his ship was prepared. For now, he was stuck going out to get more parts to prepare said ship. 

As the snake ventured on, he made sure to steer clear of bars. They were definitely the most ruthless areas of hell, if not for the constant slurs being thrown about, then it was said demons or weapons being thrown, thrown right out the doors or windows, And the last thing he needed to ruin his mood even more was for some drunken ass Hill Billy to slam him to the ground, or god forbid a piece of glass sticking him! 

Sure enough, the bright lights of a bar came into sight. Pen could only sigh "It'sss like there'ssss one on every corner! Thesssse ssssinners are all booze and no classss" Normally he would be getting ready to cross the street, but his destination was just up the street! Would it--

The serpent took one little slither towards the edge of the sidewalk, sure enough ten cars came flying by, as well as a truck on fire. Shortly after that, there was an explosion. "Well alright then…" the bar didn't sound too riled up yet, maybe he could slip on pass quickly. As he approached the wall the serpent took in a deep breath, as he was now up against the wall now, getting into full stealth mode. You could almost hear the mission impossible music as he slithered across, stopping like a deer in headlights as soon as he heard even the slightest sound of voices near him. He was getting so into it, he even tried to do a roll, which ended up not being the right thing to do, as he immediately rammed into a demon walking out the bar with a trash can. 

"HEY GRAMPS, YOU WANNA KINDLY WATCH WHERE YOU'RE FUCKING GOING?" The demon spat, before going around the corner, tossing the garbage against the wall like a FedEx box. As they rounded the corner again, the demon at first didn't bother to look at the snake, still rather annoyed. But just before they went back into the bar, they took a good minute to look at Pentious, before sneering. "Hey, you're that belt that got his ass whooped by the radio demon!" Pen's hood went up as he threateningly hissed at the demon, who was too busy laughing to pay attention. "Hey, I saw some of your friends in the back, maybe you oughta go join them" the demon gestured to where the trash was, before disappearing back into the bar, leaving the serpent to have to hear that mocking laugh before he was completely alone. 

"Sssson of a--BITCH!" Did literally every fucking demon hear about this??? "Call me trash? I'll sssshow you!" In a fit of rage, the serpent in fact made his way to the back. The second he had the trash can in sight, there was no mercy. With all his force the snake spun around, giving his long tail a quick swing. As it bitch slapped the can into the air, all kinds of beer cans and garbage rained down as the serpent sat there, prouder than ever. "That wassss quite the sssstress relief actually~ Have fun picking that up!" he dusted himself before getting ready to leave. But just as he began to make his out, a ball of colors caught his eye. "What's thissss?" Curiosity got the best of him as he soon made his way to the fluffy pile. With a bit of hesitation, the snake used his tail to bat at the fuzzy thing. The pile soon unraveled, now revealing...six small fuzzy snakes? 

How insulting! "They really do like to put ussss sssnakes down huh?" To think these ones were so small! Way to pick on the little guys on top of it all... "Jokesss on them, we'll sssee who's laughing when I use their organs as confetti when I take over! And who knowsss? You sssix could've sssurely grown up to be quite the overlordsss--" Just like that, a lightbulb went off in the snake's mind as a devilish smile soon crept over his face. He looked back down at the fuzzballs. "Sssay, with my help...you kidsss will sssurely grow up to be the perfect little rulersss! You could all have your own part of hell! You could help me make every demon in sight fall to their knees! We could rule as...as a family!" The thought of him in his new castle...standing on top of a defeated radio demon with his kids by his side had completely taken over his mind. Soon Pent's mind was made up. "What do you sssay kidsss? We sssnakes have to stick together afterall! We'll ssshow them we're more than jusssst walking purssses!" None of the fuzzballs said anything, in fact they didn't even look at Pen, their eyes looking in all sorts of directions. "Can't even talk? My, you mussst be assss excited assss I am!" 

Guess that settled it! Pen scooped the rainbow crew up, carefully placing all six along his snakish body. "Hang on tight kidsss, we're going home!" Pen soon turned around, humming happily as he slithered away. The repairs shop will still be there tomorrow, right now he had to get his newly little future overlords back home to see what their new lives will be like.


	2. Not so eggcellent morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New kids mean a new morning! What could possibly happen so early in the day?

9:00AM  
It was another morning in this wretched hell hole. While night time was nothing but screeching tires and the sounds of terror, morning was actually quite peaceful! Though it was usually because demons were still trying to get over their hangovers or wounds from battles. Either way mornings were always so peaceful, so quiet!

"POOOOSH! OH NO, WE BEEN HIT! VROOOM PEW PEW!"

Well at least it was almost quiet…Pentious' eye flew wide open, darting around trying to find the one who disturbed his sleep. It was soon able to lock on the culprit. It was Egg boi #16 at play it seemed. It looked harmless enough though. Pent was about to close his eye and try to ignore the egg, that was before he got a better look at #16's toys. Man, they sure were fuzzy...and colorful...and...wait--

The serpent was wide awake now as his head sprung up, he had to be hallucinating right??? Nope, he sure wasn't, for those toys were in fact his fuzzy kids! How the hell did #16 get them??? There was no time to worry about. Pen flew out of bed, ready to strangle an egg 

"SIXTEEN WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING??? PUT MY KIDSSSS DOWN THISSSSS INSSSTANT!" 

The egg didn't hear him though, as he was way into this game he was playing. Meanwhile, Pent could only look in horror as his kids were being so mistreated.

"FIGHTER PILOT! NYOOOOOM, DOOT DOOT DOOT DOOT! BOOM! POOSH DIVEBOMB!"

"SIXTEEN--"

"AND THEN COMES A GIANT FIST!"

"SIX NO!!!"

The Egg lifted his fist up high, ready to strike. And just like that, #16 was quickly tackled, the fuzzy noodles flew up high, soon flopping on to the ground, seeming unfazed by the experience they went through.

Pentious' eyes were red with anger as he looked down at the egg boi. "HIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSS" The snake's hood went flying up. He showed all fangs, putting them dangerously in the egg's face. All kinds of saliva flew onto #16, but even when Pen was done with his episode, the egg was still happily smiling.

"Good morning boss!" 

"I--"

Sometimes the worst part about having dimwitted minions is that they tend to not know when they are seconds away from certain death. Still, guess they still did have manners. And if Pen wasn't a gentleman himself, he wouldn't have given this egghead a second glance. Instead, his hood went back down as he mean mugged his minion

"Good morning #16…" even through gritted teeth, it was pretty obvious he was not in the mood.  
"You wanna explain why you were ten seconds away from decking my children?" 

"Well I saw your new toys and I just wanted to give them a try! String worms are quite fun boss!"  
Pen could only roll his eyes. The Egg boi was unaware of the trouble he was in, which kind of took the anger away, replacing it with annoyance.

"For your information, thesssse are not TOYSSS, they are my future little overlords~ And I would appreciate it if you treated them with RESSSPECT! Now KEEP YOUR FILTHY YOLK HANDSSSS OFF THEM!" He tossed the egg to the side, before turning back to his kids. Scooping them all up in a hug, as he brushed through their fur a bit. "Are you okay darlingssss? That moronic dairy product didn't hurt you too bad did he?" He scanned the little ones over, fortunately there wasn't a piece of fur or googly eyes harmed, which made the snake sigh in relief.  
"Well, it ssseems I won't have to make you an omelette for breakfassst…how about pancakesss inssstead?" 

12:00Pm  
Another day of making machines to take over hell! But it became even more special, as it was now also family time. While Pent was working away making his latest laser cannon, his pups sat on a pipe right next to him, watching papa at work. Pent wiped away some of the oil and dust from his face, looking over at his kids. "You sssee this kiddos? This cannon is gonna be yoursss one day! And when you're blowing your enemiesss headsss off, you can thank your pop pop!"

The serpent soon grabbed a hammer and some nails. As soon as he began to whack away, the pipes began to shake. It was at that moment the red little string worm got a bit bold and soon "jumped" off the pipe.

The second he saw it, Pen yelped, dropping everything as he went full opossom, Hanging by his tail as he swooped down for the little worm. He was able to save the fuzzy noodle, holding the worm close as he had to take in deep breaths. After a good minute he held the noodle up. "RAMEN WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? WE'RE NOT MEANT TO FLY CHILD, WHY DO YOU THINK WE'RE IN AN AIRSSSSHIP?!"

He furrowed his eyes, but one look into those big googly eyes made the snake's facial soften. "God dammit...you're sssso lucky I can't ssstay mad at thossse eyes..." He gave Ramen a quick peck on the cheek before holding him close to him. Now reaching for his hammer again. "With that fiery ssspirit of yours, you'll sssurely wipe out all your enemies, just...sssave it for them okay sssport? Pop pop can't afford to get a heart attack before then!" Putting the string worm back with the others, Pent continued on his machinery. But he found himself glancing over at the kids once in a while. They were already showing so much bravery and toughness...he couldn't help but smile. They truly were gonna be the best overlords in hell


	3. Would you like stuffing sir?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In hell, a lot can happen if you leave your kids at home

There was stuffing everywhere...they were scattered across the floor. Bits of rainbow fur were painted all over the walls and curtains. Only 3 googly eyes could be found. Sir Pentious just couldn't figure it out. He left the kids for a few minutes to get groceries! The egg bois were put on guard duty! Who could have done this? 

The demonic snake was having trouble thinking about it. He slithered over to a pile of stuffing that had a googly eye in it. One precious, sweet little eye that belonged to one of his innocent little ones. Was it Boops or Monti's? The serpent couldn't tell. He simply nuzzled the pile of fluff as he quietly cried. His family was gone, not one remained. His little fuzzy overlords...wiped out faster than they were able to fully get to experience life…He was alone again. No kids...no grandchildren...there was nothing but a empty room now. How he wish he could wake up from this nightmare…

All of a sudden Pentious woke up in a cold sweat. His eyes darted all around the room. He-He was in bed? But...But did that mean…Unraveling himself, Pent practically knocked the door off the hinges as he made a run to the kids room. He swung open the door and looked into the crib. Sure enough, all six "sleeping" string worms were there in a fluffy googly eyed pile. Not a string was missing. It was like a wave of emotions watched over the giant snake as he scooped them all up. Tears falling down like a waterfall as he laughed, giving each little worm a kiss and a nuzzle. "Oh thank the ssstars you kidsss are alright! I-I thought I lossst you...and you were gone forever! BUT YOU'RE NOT! YOU'RE HERE! And-And I promissse nothing will ever hurt you! NEVER!" 

After taking a second to recollect himself. The serpent held his little family close as he slithered out the room and back to his. Closing the door behind them, He soon went back to bed, coiling back into sleeping position. But not before making sure his kids were comfortably in the middle of the wrap. Right where he could immediately see them. But just when he was about to go back to sleep--

"AHahAHaHA, Oh HoW SweEt! WhAt a LoviNg FatHeR~" 

The snake's hood immediately flapped open, instinctively bringing his string worms closer. 

"WHAT? WHO'SSSS THERE?"

"LoVinG FatHeR IndEEd! WoUld Be AshAmE iF soMeThiNg BaD HapPenEd tO hIs bAbiES! AHaHaHAhaHa BaD IndEeD!"

Now Pentious was really on the defense, he began to lowly hiss, showing off his fangs as he pulled his kids closer. Was just another dream? Surely no one couldn't have possibly snuck on his ship...right?

"StuFFinG ovEr HeRe! STufFinG oVeR TheRe! oH PapA, WhY dIdn'T You ProTecT Us? noW wE'rE EVERYWHERE" 

That voice...that horrible scratchy voice! Where was it coming from??? Pentious scanned the room carefully. Where? Who??? What was the meaning of this? He kept looking til his eyes looked over to the open door leading out of his room. Wait...but didn't he…" The serpent squinted his eyes to see if he could see anything out there. He could feel his nerves getting the best of him as his tail swished back and forth. It was quiet for a minute, but soon he had to do a double take, he could've sworn he saw two glowing pairs of eyes come from the dark. Suddenly the door closed shut, making him jump up now. 

"I'M WARNING YOU! WHOEVER YOU ARE, YOU ARE MESSSSING WITH THE WRONG ONE! IF YOU TOUCH EVEN ONE OF MY KIDSSSS, YOU WILL REGRET IT" He hissed loudly, his hood up high and his tail shaking like a rattlesnake's.

"HAaHaHA oH sAve tHe AggRessIon DeAr SiR, YoU'rE kiDs arE SafE foR tHe NigHt! JuSt, foR thE niGht…AHahaHahAHahHAhAhaHahaa" 

That was the last thing the stranger said before everything went quiet again. 15 minutes passed before Pent was sure the stranger had left. But even then, he didn't trust it. He coiled around the pups more, before he had them completely hidden under him.   
"They're gonna be sssafe thisss night...and the resssst of the nightssss you creepy bassstard…" 

Finally, the serpent began to fall asleep, as he was already planning on how to reorganize his room for the kid's stuff to move in.


	4. Valentine kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All good dates should meet the kids eventually right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanna give a quick reminder that these are short stories! Just wanted to remind y'all cause you might see one or two ships sprinkled here and there, who knows!

Angel could only look curiously, as he waited for his Snakish Valentine. The serpent had called the spider mutilple times, reminding him over and over about their date. Apparently he also wanted to show him something. Not that he was worried about them being late, but he would really like to get this started--  
"Okay Angel! Clossse your eyessss!" Oh great, He didn't like this already, but he did what he was told. *"Pent I swear, if this is a matching skateboard or something, I'm jumping off this ship" He kept them closed until he felt something furry on his lap. "Okay! You can open now! The spider did what he was told, slowly opened his eyes, just to see the snake in front of him with a grin, his tail wagging about. At first the spider had no idea what had happened, til he looked down and saw a red string worm? "I don't...Pen what is this?"

"This is Ramen! He's a bit on the feisty side but I promise he's loveable! Let me go find the others!" It was then Pentious ran off again, Leaving the pornstar with the little fuzzball. Angel just looked down at the fluffy toy, It's googly eyes looking at both his legs and the ceiling. He knew Pent wasn't exactly normal in the head but this? He was contemplating taking the little thing off til two more were on him, this time they were pink and yellow. "Now these are my little princesssses! Sponge and Peach" The snake then turned to leave again. "I apologize for making you wait, It ssseems the little rasssscals have been playing hide and sssseek, I can't find the ressst of them!"

(Jeez how many were there???)  
"Hang on, I'll try my room, be right back!" But before Angel could protest, the snake was gone. He was now back to sitting there with toy worms on his lap. What a way to spend Valentine's day. Now he really was completely dumbfounded. Why did Pent have these things? They weren't real! Was this some kind of joke??? The spider was just about to get up when an Egg boi came by. The egg was simply strolling by, but once he saw Angel his eyes grew big as he ran towards the pornstar. Angel was immediately on the defense, waiting to be rushed. But a minute later, it turned out the egg wasn't even paying attention to him. Instead the poultry's eyes were locked on the things in his lap.  
"Geez, Mr boss let you hold his kids? You're lucky! I ain't even allowed to pick them up out of bed!" 

"Say what now?" Angel was now confused as more and more eggs began to come by. It was like a tourist group as they all gasped and awed. "He's holding the young overlords!" "Boss must really trust him!" "I wish he'd let ME hold them!" 

Angel didn't know if this was: strangely flattering, or just plain strange at this point. "Riiiight...sooo, any of you wanna tell me what's up with the toy worms child custody?" One egg quickly threw his hand in the air. "Me! Me! Me!" He quickly ran to the front, pulling out a book. "Once upon a time, Mr boss was in the middle of a turf war, when he somehow ran into this pile of trash! It was there he met his kids, who he decided to adopt! The end!" 

"Is that it?" There...There had to be more right? Pent really couldn't have just one day saw these things and immediately saw them as kids. "He does know these things aren't real right?" 

The eggs all shrugged their shoulders. "He feeds them, puts them to bed, he even gave the pink one driving lessons!"   
The eggs began to scratch their heads. "Don't tell him, but she definitely has a long way to go." "She couldn't parallel park for nothing!" "Stop signs don't exist to her!" "She should not be a taxi driver" "They are still trying to rebuild that Olive garden..."

Angel blinked at the eggs. Why were they fueling this? "Y'all also know they aren't real right?" The eggs blinked for a minute. Well yeah, of course. (That was not the answer he was expecting from them)  
"Of course, they're just toys!" "They haven't blinked ONCE" "Not to mention all the food they waste." 

This just made Angel even more confused. "Then...why don't y'all tell him?"  
"Because Mr boss hasn't been this happy before he got them." Wow, that was...something.  
"Mr boss always talked about wanting a family of his own. Says he always wanted a family to care for" Him? Pentious??? The all "evil" kingpen who only wanted to take over hell? The one who literally flew around town shooting up shit with his laser cannons? THAT PENT? Now Angel really was dreaming! "What else did he say?" Why was he so curious about this? Even he didn't know why! Pentious was literally only seen wanting to be hip and evil! But apparently this dabbing dweeb who was quick to fire lasers at anything was hiding more than he thought. "Tell me man, tell me!" Angel looked at the egg with wild eyes, But it simply waved him off. "That's really it. Mr Boss doesn't really like to talk about his emotions or anything." (Oh great...)  
"However, he did mention a special someone!" (Special someone?)  
"Yeah, says he met this really great person, says he has high hopes of having them meet the little overlords so they can be an actual family! He looked super excited too." The spider sat up a bit hearing that."Like...Like an actual family?" The eggs all nodded.  
"Says he was gonna bring them over for Valentine's day and meet the kids! He never said who tho--"

It was then the serpent slithered in with three more worms in hand. "WHAT ARE YOU EGGSSS DOING? OUT!" The crowd soon scattered just like that. They were gone faster than they came. Leaving Angel alone with Pent and his "kids" The snake huffed as he watched his minions disappear. His smile quickly came back as he walked over to Angel. "It took a minute, but I finally found them! This here is Boops, Shmoo, and Montiguel! Would you believe hey were hiding under my desk this whole time? They truly are scampsss" he soon plopped the rest of the string worms in Angel's lap, clasping his hands together. "Goodnessss, you guysss look absssolutely ADORABLE!" The spider was lost for words as he looked down at the rainbow litter in his lap. There was so much going in his head. These things obviously mean a lot to Pent...but why? There just had to be something he was missing but soon the egg boi's words kept replaying in his head. ("He hasn't been this happy before he got them" He always wanted people to care for") Was...Was Pent really a family man? Did he really...want Angel to meet these kids to...make him apart of it? Angel didn't get to think to hard as he was soon pulled into a hug. "I'm ssso glad you agreed to come! The kidssss adore you!" 

"Pent honey don't you think--" The spider stopped. The serpent tilted his head in confusion. "Don't I think what dear?"   
"Don't you... Don't you think...thaaaat, you should have told me they were gonna be cuter in person???" The spider soon scooped the pups up and nuzzled them. "I mean...come on! You know you can't show me something THIS precious and expect me not to love them instantly!" That seemed to make the snake's whole day as his eyes lit up. "Well I'm glad you like them! You can sssurely ssssee them a lot more if you want to!" His tail was swatting the couch hard from how fast it wagged. Angel smile softly at the snake demon. "Of course, I think I'd like that~" Pen soon wrapped around the group in a big hug, nuzzling Angel. "I enjoy your presence Angel cakesss~"  
The spider chuckled "I enjoy yours too Pen~" It was really peaceful now. Just them and a string worm family.  
"Well, I guesss I oughta put them to bed ssso we can ssstart our date!"   
"Oh come on now, let them stay! They deserve to be loved! Especially today"


	5. Oh? They're evolving!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pent is willing to do anything for the sake of his children, even if it has to involve the one he wants to overthrow

The serpent held his head up with pride as he slithered along the pavement, his kids right behind him on his back. What was just a simple trip to the store became a nice stroll with the kids. Sure, a few demons would stop and stare, but he didn't care, his mood has gotten much better since the kids came into his life, and none of these low class sinners could do or say anything to ruin it!

"HEY GRAMPS, DON'T PEOPLE THROW AWAY THOSE PIECES OF RUG SHIT IN THE TRASH NOW?" So much for a nice stroll...

The snake's eyes had already grew wide with anger as he turned to confront the bastard "YOU WANNA SSSAY THAT TO MY FACE YOU--" Unfortunately the coward had already ran off, leaving the snake speechless. His cheerful mood was slowly fading, but instead of his usual rage, it was starting to turn into bitter sadness. For this wasn't the first time some rude asshole had belittled his children. Saying how they weren't alive...how they were just a child's play thing...how they couldn't actually be his kids...

It was just--  
"NONSSSENSE!" The snake's hood went up as he hissed. "Hmph! Leave it to these halfwitsss to try to take the smallest bit of joy from me! You kidsss were the bessst thing to happen since Circa! I don't care if you can't sssslither or talk, you're ssstill beautiful to me!" Though he said this, he couldn't help but imagine what it would be like if they actually could do those things. How amazing it would be to see them actually take their first steps, to hear that tiny little "Dada!" Come from their little mouths for the first time...

If only...The serpent soon shook his head, holding his kids tighter."I don't care what any of thessse HIDEOUSSSS ssssinners sssay! You all will always be my little darlingsss!" He gave a huff as he continued on his way.

But as his journey continued, Pen's mind began to cloud up with all these negative thoughts as those horrible past insults from demons began to invade (They can't be your actual kids) (They're fake!) (Useless trash is what they are) They kept on coming, that was until the snake crashed into something. Rubbing his aching head, Pent looked at the thing he ran into. It was the gate to lord of hell himself, Lucifer. The snake snarled as he could see the castle right behind it. "You jussst wait Lucifer...sssoon it will be me behind thissss gate...as the NEW ruler!" Oh how he wanted to give Luci a piece of his mind now. The hell king never took Pentious seriously, always laughing him off...even having the nerve to once pat his head after he had gave him a well written speech about how they will all bow down to him once he had every hellspawn chained and knees broken if they even dared to give him a funny look! 

The serpent only wave the castle off angrily, wanting to get far away from there. But then suddenly he stopped. "Wait..." The gears in his head were turning fast.  
"Legendsss sssaid...that Lucifer issss actually able to give life..." If that was true, could he possibly...

Wait, what was he thinking?! ASKING LUCIFER FOR HELP??? HE WOULD RATHER CHOP OFF HIS TAIL AND THEN EAT IT BEFORE GOING NEAR THAT OVERGROWN VENTRILOQUIST DUMMY!   
And yet...despite he clear disapproval, his body refused to move. Pen soon looked back down at his kids. Their googly eyes were looking all over the place, there was clearly nothing going through those heads of their.  
Would...Would it really hurt? It was for them after all, right? After a moment, Pen sighed. "I hope you kidsss appreciate what I am about to do." With that, he slowly opened the gate.

Pentious slithered up to the castle, anxiety high up as his hands were tightly clasped together. There was no turning back now, this was for them! With a deep breath, the snake entered, trying to keep his nerves together. But that all changed when the door was immediately slammed shut, and he could already feel the presence of someone else in the room with him. Sure enough, the king himself was in front of him just that quick, a toothy smile spreading his red cheeks apart. "Well if it isn't the kingpin himself!" Lucifer greeted. "So tell me dear Pentious, what is it this time? Come here with another PowerPoint on why you'd make a better ruler?"

The king was already embracing himself for yet, another speech until the serpent spoke up. "Actually...I came here for a favor." It already hurt Pen to have to ask, it didn't help the king was already into it, yellows eyes wide with curiosity. "Oh? Why whatever could I possibly do for the "future rule?"   
Pent had to bite his tongue not to retaliate.  
"Lisssten...I...am aware that you might have the power...to bring thingssss to life...sssurely at a cossst."

Now Luci was completely interested where this was going! "Before I say anything else, may I ask why?"   
The serpent didn't say anything, instead he simply opened up his hands, to expose the fluff pile of googly eyes

"Is this a joke?" Luci's eyes narrowed immediately, what was this nonsense? Was someone about to jump out from behind the curtains with a camera??? Was he getting "pranked bro'd???"  
"No! It isss not!" The snake hissed   
"Although my kidssss are beautiful the way they are...I wissssh for them to actually be able to move! To actually be able to hear their little giggles, And to sssee them grow up into the bessst little overlordssss!" The serpent eyed the king sourly. "Assss much assss it pains me, I'd do anything to achieve that, even if it meanssss having to come to you..." 

The room was silent for a minute before Luci began to laugh. "HAHA, My good sir, you CAN'T be serious! Even if I wanted to believe wasting my time on this was worth it, what's in it for me?" This was the same snake that made a hole in his roof a few weeks ago to try to gain "dominance" The fact he even had the audacity to come here and even THINK he could ask for ANYTHING of the king!

Pentious's hostility quickly turned into sadness, his hood flattened down by his shoulders. "Pleassse...I'll do anything! You want a lasssser cannon? Eggsss??? Anything!"   
His voice became desperate "You're a father yourssself! Ssssurely you ssshould underssstand when I ssssay, I am willing to make the sssssacrifice!" 

After hearing the snake's pleads, the king tapped his chin. "Hmmmm...perhaps we can make something work..." His smile only grew wider, once again spreading out his red cheeks. "Yes...I think we can actually! Fine, I'll make this deal with you, just this once~" Lucifer held out his hand, which immediately engulfed into flames, ready to seal the deal. Pentious looked at the stray hand that was held out towards him. He paused for a good minute. Was he really willing to do this? He soon looked down at his string worm pups. His mind was quickly made up then.

"We have a deal" And with that said, he took Lucifer's hand as he felt a weird aura surround them.

Suddenly the room became blindingly bright, making the serpent have to close his eyes tightly. But just as quickly the room had lit up like a giant flashlight, everything was back to normal just like that. It was like nothing had happened. Pentious slowly opened his eyes, he looked around confused, he didn't know what to expect. Was something suppose to happen or...?

Just then, there was a little whimper, and soon he felt something fuzzy rub against his finger. Wait, something fuzzy? The serpent slowly looked down, only to let out a sharp gasp. His precious string worms were no longer there, instead there were 6 little fuzzy noodles fast asleep and squirming about. Their little bodies went up and down as they slumbered away. The snake was lost for words now, taking his thumb to gently stroke the fuzzy back of the orange one, Who immediately wrapped it's little tail around the thumb. 

Seeing this, made Pentious immediately start to tear up. "Thisss...Thissss issss..." He didn't even try to get it out as he immediately began to kiss and nuzzle each and every pup, who all began to whine and flick their little tongues in annoyance that their slumber was being disturbed. Pent soon looked up at the king "I-I can't repay you enough Thissss isss the happiest thing to happen to me!" The king simply chuckled  
"Don't worry dear boy, we'll talk about it more later" there was a hint of mischief in the king's eyes, but Pent was too in awe with his kids to notice.

"Now then, surely you wish to spend time with your kids! I myself have work to do, if you don't mind" the doors soon opened back up. The snake didn't have to be told twice, he made his way out, not taking his eyes off the pups once. As soon as the air hit them, the tots immediately curled up into fuzzy little puffs in his hand, whining for the warmth to come back. Pen quickly closed his hands, to keep them warm as he began to make his way back to his airship.   
"Well now I mussst welcome you again to your future kingdom kidsssss, I promissse from this day forth, you'll have nothing but happinesssss! You won't have even a hair taken from you! And daddy will alwaysss be there for you!" This he vowed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I actually got to five chapters of this! But seriously, I an't describe how happy I am you guys are enjoying this so far!   
> I'm hoping you'll be able to enjoy it even more now that Pen have actual live kids!  
> Speaking of them (Shameless plug in who?) I'll be drawing the tots so y'all will know what they look like! It'll be in honor of chapter 6 so keep an eye out for that! In the mean time, I actually have drawn them still as string worms quite a few times, which you can find on my blog! https://helluvashitposter.tumblr.com/post/612093102479589376/more-papa-pent-for-yall-uwu-being-the-parent-of
> 
> I hope y'all stay tuned for more~


	6. Go the f*** to sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you know what desert rain frog sounds like, it is literally what Pent argues with in the chapter

It was night time in hell, the sounds of screeching tires flying down the road and the screeches of sinners filled the air. Normally, night time would be the perfect time to probably try to take over some new turf one might say. 

By now a familiar airship would be towering over hell, shooting lasers left and right. While it was in the air, it's owner, however, was busy at the moment.   
The demonic serpent hummed away as he carried 6 balls of fluff over to a crib. It had only been one day since the pups have been alive but it surely was exciting! Now they were all yawning, their little eyes slowly closing and opening. After the day they had, they definitely earned a goodnight's rest. 

Pen began to carefully, place them in the crib one by one, making sure each one was laying perfectly comfortable where they couldn't slip out from the gaps. Once he was sure they were fine, the giant snake leaned down in the crib. He gave a kiss to the pink noodle. "Good night my little Peach~" he then gave one to the green noodle "Goodnight Monti" next was orange "Goodnight Boopssss" then yellow "sssssweet dreams ssssponge!" Then the blue one, who immediately whined upon being kissed, curling up in his tail as he wished to slumber undisturbed. "Sleep tight Sssshmoo" and last but not least was the red one. The pup seemed rather calm, but as soon as Pent got close, the tiny snake "striked" Using it's nubby arms to hold on to his hood, the little pup began his attack, sinking his gums into Pen, growling about as if he truly was causing critical damage. Pentious however just simply chuckled, easily lifting up the tyke and giving him a big kiss and a nuzzle "Goodnight Ramen, ssssave that energy for your enemiessss!" He soon placed the pup back into bed, pulling a pink blanket over them all.

Once he turned out the light and went out the room, that was supposed to be the end "Alright, the kidssss are in bed...I sssshould have enough time to go find ssssome turf--" all of a sudden there was a cry. He didn't even think twice before slithering back to the room, swinging open the door fast, expecting to see an injured pup on the floor. 

But no, instead there was Boops, who definitely was not asleep anymore. (Oh thank goodness, no one was hurt!) With a sigh of relief, Pen went over to the small snake, lifting it up in his arms. "Did we already have a bad dream that quickly?" He patted the noodle's back, rocking it a bit to persuade him to go back to sleep. It seemed to work almost immediately, as Boops was already yawning again, his eyes slowly closing. But just when Pen had put him back to bed and began to head out…

The crying began once again. Pentious went back over, looking down at the orange snake. "What could you possssibly want now???" He pressed a finger to the tot's forehead. He couldn't be sick or anything right? That was fortunately not the case, as Boops grabbed his pop's finger, nuzzling it affectionately. It didn't take long for Pent to realize what he wanted. "Oh no misssster, it isss too late for affection! You need to ssssleep! And daddy needsss to take care of some things!" Ignoring the pup's whines, the serpent simply lifted his hand up, Boop's nubby fingers slipped off easily. "Ssssleep!"

Pen turned around, in an attempt to be a tough dad. He was just about to walk back until he stopped. Boops began to tear up as he watched his papa open the door to leave again. The pup whimpered loudly, desperately not wanting Pen to leave. The larger snake bit his lip, looking between the door and his child. (But I was gonna go...but he obviously needs me.But territory...but…) The serpent balled his fist. "Musssst...be ssstrong…musssst get territory..." But one more look at those big sad eyes made him make his choice. Pen threw his hands in the air in defeat, letting out an annoyed sigh.

He went back over to the crib and picked up Boops.  
"Okay you win! We'll ssssleep in papa's bed tonight" As much as he'd love to believe he could wait for Boops to fall asleep, there was no doubt it was not happening in the crib. Surely there will be more areas to take over next time anyways. For now, guess it was bedtime for the both of them. Pentious held the infant close as he made his way to his room.

The bed was more than big enough for an extra snake. Once they were at the bed, Pent took a good minute to make a proper nest out of pillows and blankets for Boops. But just as he had got the child cozied up, it was all for nothing. As the demon snake got into bed himself and was about to close his eyes, he felt something fuzzy by his hood, sure enough Boops was right under him. The smaller snake snuggled up close before FINALLY closing his eyes for good this time. As the snake watched his child snooze away, he let out a sigh of relief.  
Well at least he would able to sleep as well with no more--

The serpent's hood immediately flew up to more crying. 

By midnight, all 6 were fast asleep now in his bed. Ramen in particular, fast asleep while nibbling on his hood. The serpent could only huff as he looked at the sleeping litter. "You kidssss better not get ussssed to thissss...I refussse to sssspoil you!" Boops was the only one who seemed to have heard him, nuzzling more into Pen as he slumbered away. As hard as he tried, the kingpin couldn't stop the smile that spreaded across his face. "Who am I kidding...you truly are my little princesss and princessses~" He too finally went to sleep, but not before pulling his kids closer into one snugged pile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 is out, you know what the means OwO
> 
> If you wanna see the official designs for these little tots, you know where to go!


	7. DON'T TOUCH THE CHILD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He protecc  
> He attacc  
> But most importanly, he got his kid's bacc

The snake fell to the ground with a thud, he could only lay there and listen to the much bigger demon laugh over him. After being on break for so long, Pentious had called himself getting back into the game, Hoping to snag easy territory. Instead he had to encounter a rather buff meat headed jock demon who was not afraid to look down upon the overlord, The remains of an egg boi clutched tightly in their hands. "HA! Is that all you got old man? You really have been gone for too long! The question is, the fuck you been doing all that time? Been playing with yourself?" The snake could only let out a hiss as he looked up at his attacker. This guy reminded him too much of Cherri bomb, which only made this more infuriating. "It issss none of your GODDAMN BUSSSINESS I've have been doing! Jussst know you are about to feel a thousand--" Pen soon found himself being interrupted by the sounds of squealing, he looked towards his parked ship just to see a stray stroller in the door entrance. 

Wait, HOW THE FUCK-- WHY WAS THAT THERE??? HE SPECIFICALLY TOLD #24 TO KEEP THE KIDS AWAY FROM THE BATTLE. He didn't have time to think long as the demon soon also noticed the stroller. "Well well well, what do we have here?" The demon's smile only grew bigger as they made their way over to the ship, leaving behind a distraught Pentious.  
"NO! WAIT!!!" It was too late though, the demon jumped right up on the airship and went right up to the stroller and pulled back the blanket. Sure enough there were 6 fluff balls, who looked at the new demon with confusion Except for the little blue one, who was crying it's little heart out, most likely from all the noise. "OhHoHo! Is this what you've been up to?" The jock let out a roar of laughter, the pups immediately curled up from fear as the demon's rows of sharp teeth showed through his laughter.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH THEM" The serpent's hood flew up dangerously, he was already starting to see red, as he hissed.  
The jock wasn't paying attention to the bigger snake demon anymore though as he plucked the little blue pup up by its tail, they laughed even more as the tiny snake squirmed about in the air, squealing loudly for it's dad. "Haven't had pasta in quite some time! Wonder what flavor blue spaghetti is~" Lifting the child above their head, the demon opened its mouth wide. The tot only cried louder as it was now face to face with the dark cave surrounded by giant teeth. It's little arms flailing about as it desperately squealed it's little heart out. "Bottoms u--GURK" The sinner wasn't even warned before they were in a death squeeze, their eyes popping out like a toy as their face turned purple. They were soon forced to turn to see red angry eyes piercing into theirs.  
"If you ever touch any of my children again, I will perssssonally sssqueeze all of your organsss out of your damn body like toothpassssste and drag you to the void mysssself" it was all the serpent hissed out before using all the muscle in his tail to send the guy flying, but not before grabbing the infant out of their hands.

Even though the demon was gone, the blood was still boiling in the snake, his hood still raised up high, daring another soul to fuck with him. But after he was truly able to think straight, the snake demon began to pat the child's back gently, trying to calm it down as it was still rather shooken up, it's eyes were puffy and it's squeaks were rather raspy from the crying. "There there, papa's got you now" The serpent began to slither back to his ship, the territory evaporated from his mind as he placed the blue tot back into the stroller checking over all of his pups, who were still curled up into little scared balls. "You poor dearssss...daddy issss so sorry you had to go through that!" Of course he wanted them to grow up into strong fearless overlords, but this wasn't how he wanted them to do it yet. Not this early…

Just as he started to push the stroller towards the back, an egg boi ran up and tugged at his suit. "But what about the territory boss???" It was the mission after all! It was the main thing he always wanted! The demon was gone, it was up for grabs now! The serpent looked back at the free area. The one that was rightfully his to claim. "Nevermind that...for now, I'm gonna need you to make the kidsss sssome warm milk. And if you ssssee number twenty four, tell him I need to speak to him, immediately"  
The egg boi gulped as it saluted. "Y-Yes sir!" It scurried off to do what it was told, Leaving Pen alone with his terrified children. 

With the ship now airborne, Pentious now had his little fluffballs in bed, they were all wrapped in all kinds of blankets, atop a pile of the fluffiest pillows, drinking warm bottles of milk to help ease their minds. Seeing them all relaxed made the serpent smile softly, giving Shmoo a scritch on his head.   
A few more minutes passed by, before the little ones were now yawning. With full tummies, and a comfortable little palace, it didn't take long before they were soon fast asleep. And just in time too, just as they closed their eyes, the door opened. Sure enough it was #24. "You wanted to see me boss?" 

The second Pen saw the egg, his hood went flat by his sides as he plastered a smile. "Ah yes, I just wanted to…"talk" to you for a minute about why my kids were outside the doorway during battle." The egg boi didn't seem to sense the trouble he was in.  
"Well I was watching them but then I saw something shiny and I lost them and then--"

Pentious stopped the egg, leading him outside. "How about we talk about this more in the hall shall we?" He simply kept smiling, as he held the door open for the egg boi. "Come now, we can sssssurely ssssolve this little sssssituation quickly"   
The egg didn't even think twice before heading out "Well if you insist but I'm not sure what you mean boss...by the way how did the battle go, didn't you win? You did get the territory right--" 

The door was soon closed as the two left, and then, there was silence. Only the soft snoring of the pups could be heard.


	8. Valenti De Vil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do Overlords like kids? Let's find out!

When you want to show off your kids, but don't want them to become a target. It was the one thing Pentious always had holding him back. He was so proud of his little ones, and it only seemed right for all these lower class hellspawns to see the future rulers who would be towering over them. But the serpent had too many enemies already. The thought of Cherri bomb, or Hell forbid Alastor of all people, finding them made the snake demon break into a cold sweat.   
But then again...he also couldn't strip away his children's ability to go outside. Fresh air would be good for them. And being cramped up in the airship would surely get boring…

The serpent looked outside. It was still rather early, most demons would surely be dwelling in the dark, trying to recover from whatever injuries they suffered from, most likely drunk shenanigans. This might be the perfect chance! Pentious soon looked over to the pile of fluff that was on a blanket in the main room. With the lack of toys, the kids mostly laid around. Though Ramen seemed to find great joy and bullying his siblings, nipping their tails and heads as they'd squeak in annoyance. Meanwhile Shmoo was probably the only one not really affected by the lack of activity. The pup was hardly active already, sleeping away as if he was in hibernation. The demonic snake had already had plans to start building toys for them, but the process was a bit on the slow side. (Seeing as he was more use to making ray guns and other weapons, and not dolls.) But right now, those little ones needed some kind of entertainment!  
His mind was made up. He walked over to the fuzzy noodles, picking them up one by one. "Come on kids, let's go for a walk"

Normally in hell, if you weren't known for having some kind of mystical power, or overpowering an overlord, you might as well stay hidden in the shadows. And in Pen's case, he was the one who got easily taken out by the radio demon in one swoop, combined with the fact he now had six defenseless little morsels that were easy to pluck off…

No! Can't think so negatively! There wasn't a soul in miles. There really were no demons out today, this could be his big break. Pen looked behind him to check on the kids. With the lack of a stroller, they had to get a piggyback ride from Papa. Probably was a good thing they couldn't slither about yet. Their little eyes were darting left and right taking in this new open world, who knows what kind of trouble they could have gotten in by now?   
But he wasn't out of the woods yet.

Getting outside was so far easy. But maybe just a bit too easy…  
Pentious slithered for a good 5 minutes before stopping. He looked around, no one was here. He continued, stopped, and looked. Continued, stopped and looked.   
What was usually no more than a 10-15 minute walk felt like hours as he continued to do his procedure. 

Stop…go...STOP...go! Even the pups were starting to get a bit agitated with the slow progress. It didn't help how jumpy Pen was, a simple bottle dropping on the ground made the snake demon stop in his tracks. After a good minute of little progress, Peach decided to be the one to speak up, giving her dad high pitched squeaks in protest. Pentious immediately stopped in his tracks, quickly turning around to shush the pup. 

"Princesss, PLEASSSSE! I know it's not the most exciting trip, but it's for your sssafety!" Darn kids, just never understood when you're trying to protect them… 

What was supposed to be a 10 minute trip felt like forever, but the snake family was finally at they destination, Pentious had a feeling of relief and pride, were they really able to get here with no troub--

"Oh snakey boy~" 

Dammit!   
The snake's hood flew up as he froze in place. For that wasn't just any demonic voice. 

"What's the matter Snake? Too much of a pussy to even look at me? You know how I feel about being ignored~" 

With a sigh, Pen slowly turned around, just to be facing a pink limbo, with hearts all over it. Soon the back window went down, exposing the heart shaped glasses and gold tooth smile. 

"Hello Valentino." He finally hissed out. Of all the demons to run into…

"So what are you doing this fine morning? On your way to the king to bitch about how you're still a pathetic loser?"

This time, the snake let out a low hiss. Valentino was the smuggest overlord in hell, he was tall, powerful, he owned so many demons he might as well be the mini king of hell. With his henchmen, he had little to fear, which only made the lanky pimp demon obnoxious. He would go out his way to fling mud on demons without batting an eye, knowing they wouldn't even try to lay a finger on him. If not Alastor, Valentino would definitely be number one on Pen's take down list. 

"For your information, I wassss jussst going out to get some ssssupplies! If you don't mind." Pen really didn't have the time or energy to maintain this conversation. If not for Val alone, he really did want to get the pups back to safety. The whole time he was talking to Valentino, he had his whole bottom half of his body behind him, trying not to look too suspicious as he tried to maintain eye contact with Val. 

"Awww, aren't you happy to see me Penny? I thought you enjoyed all those times we've talked~" 

"Very…"

"Well then what's the hurry? You surely have nothing important happen--"

Pen's heart immediately dropped as an all too familiar squeak came from behind him. Even Valentino's antennaes flew up at the tiny squeak.

"What the fuck was that?"

"NOTHING! IT WAS NOTHING!" It wasn't the smartest move for Pentious to panic so quickly, but there were already thoughts running through his head. It sure didn't help Val was curious himself, lowering his heart shaped glasses so his pure red eyes can focus on the snake demon.

"Hiding something are we? Dear Penny...you know how I feel about people keeping secrets from me. How about you just make it easier on both of us and tell me what it is" 

Now the snake was in full panic mode, all of his eyes were darting left and right, it was a good thing snakes couldn't sweat. Meanwhile, Valentino was clearly unamused by not getting an answer.

"Welp, if you wanna do it the hard way" His limo door began to open, which made Pentious snap back to reality, putting his hands up defensively.

"WAIT! WAIT! YOU WIN OKAY?"   
The serpent let out a sigh, looking back at his little ones. Only five looked back at him with confused googly eyes. Meanwhile, Shmoo was doing what he did best, snoozing away without a care in the world.  
With shaky hands Pentious gently picked up the sleeping pup, since he was the closest one. Shmoo was immediately unhappy, whimpering as he tiredly squirmed in his dad's grip. But he was no match, as Pentious held him out for Val to see.

"Thissss isss...my ssson" Maybe Val would believe he only had one and quickly lose interest?

The demon looked at the snake child presented to him with expressionless eyes. He looked at Pen, then back at Shmoo, and then back to Pen. What was he thinking? Was he disgusted? Proud??? Apparently it was neither as he finally tilted his head back in laughter.

"OH! OH, THIS IS JUST TOO GOOD TO BE TRUE!" The mockery in his laughter was just too noticeable, how Pen wanted to smack that gold tooth out of Val's gaping mouth.

"NO, SERIOUSLY PENNY, WHO'S KID DID YOU STEAL? YOU CAN'T SERIOUSLY SIT HERE AND THINK I'M SUPPOSE TO BELIEVE YOU MADE THAT! THE FUCKING THING LOOKS LIKE A USED HELLHOUND'S TOY!" The pimp was in tears, pointing and laughing at the snake pup, which made Pentious pull the child close to his chest defensively  
"HE, issss not a THING Val…" 

The bug simply waved him off.  
"Yeah, Yeah, He, It, parasite, doesn't matter. My point still stands, where the hell did you get it?" 

"I'll have you know I adopted him! I'm ssssorry, you can't ssssee hissss charm, but I'll have you know he isss a handsssome young gentleman, and he desssserves to be ressspected asss such!" 

Just when he thought he put Valentino in his place, he looked just to see that the pimp was snoring, face first in the seat in front of him. It didn't take long before he woke up with a snort, fixing his glasses to cover his eyes.

"Oh, how precious! And the boring speech award goes to Penny, once again!" It wasn't rare for Valentino to be obnoxiously smug and rude. But just as he was back to his usual childish ways, the lanky demon did something unexpected, he opened the limo door as that devilish smile was back on his face. Pentious immediately went back, eyeing Val with wide eyes. "Wh-What are you doing?"

"Well, dear boy, I do run a business! I'm sure I can find the perfect job for your little…"charmer" 

The perfect job? Wait…  
Pen quickly hid Shmoo behind him, immediately catching on to what that meant.  
"YOU CAN'T TAKE MY CHILD!"

But Val continued to pursue, his hand out to grab the snake pup.  
"Come now Pentious, don't make me have to do this by force~ I even think I have the perfect job for him!"   
That was the most terrifying statement coming from Valentino. The serpent's eyes darted about fast, there was no way he could out run Valentino, minus the existence of the limo, it would be putting the pups at risk, especially since Valentino didn't know about all of them ye--

"Well look what we have here~"

Pentious turned around and could feel his heart drop immediately as he was now looking at an all too familiar squared head. 

He knew the two were practically inseparable, but where the fuck did Vox even come from??? Pen didn't even remember the bastard existing the whole time he was talking to Valentino! Not to mention how he was able to just sneak up behind him without making a sound!

"We sure were busy weren't we?" The static demon arched a brow at the 5 other pups. "Oh Val, you just have to come look at this!" 

Before the snake could protest, the bug demon was right next to Vox, he cupped his face as he dramatically gasped at the new balls of fluff

"WOW PENNY, To think you were trying to hide this from me! Tsk tsk…" he put a sharp claw over his chest, looking at the serpent with the saddest puppy eyes. "I'm hurt dear...I truly am…"  
The bug sniffed, pretending to wipe at a tear. "Well…since you want to be that way...I think the only fair thing to help me heal my broken heart is to let me hire them all!" 

It was then the lanky pimp reached into his red coat, pulling out a burlap sack a second later. "Now come to uncle Vallie kiddies~" 

Val soon had his hand hovered over the snake pups, who could surely sense the danger as they began to squeak out in terror, huddling behind Pentious. 

At this moment, any demon would have accepted defeat, it was a death wish to say no to a overlord, let alone bulk up against them, and especially someone like Valentino??? You'd truly not have to value your afterlife! But alas, Pen wasn't just another demon ready to wimp out. 

When Val was seconds away from touching the fur of his pups, the snake demon swung his giant tail at him. The overlord pulled his hand back as he looked surprised at the serpent. The snake's hood was high up, all eyes locked on Val as he bared his fangs. "YOU'RE NOT TAKING THEM, NOT EVEN ONE VALENTINO" He spat. Was he thinking he was crazy for doing it? Damn right he was! But he was repressing anything his brain was telling him at this point, pulling his pups closer. 

Val didn't show any kind of fear to the hostile snake's blunt statement. Not even a hint of intimidation was on his face. In fact he was rather motionless. Almost like he was waiting for something…

There was soon a static sound, it got louder...and louder…  
Before Pen knew it, he was pinned against a wall by Vox. He squirmed about, but the tv head was way more powerful.   
It was then Valentino threw back his head in laughter.  
"Oh Penny, Penny, Penny. Someone forgot how things work around here! What Val wants, Val gets~ And no old ass, pathetic, worthless, overgrown garden hose is going to say otherwise! Now then, where were we?" 

Pentious could only look as Valentino was now towering over his babies. All of them squeaked and squealed, completely helpless now as Valentino opened up the brown sack. 

"PLEASSSSE, DON'T DO THIS! WHAT COULD YOU POSSSSIBLY WANT WITH THEM???" Pen knew the guy was batshit crazy, but he surely couldn't be too crazy to want to harm kids right???

"Oh! Why dear Penny, don't you know? Colorful clothes are quite trendy apparently! Unfortunately it's just so hard to find fluffy material to make a nice pelt...But thanks to these little maggots, it's about to be possible!" 

Wait...fluffy material...new pelt?  
"YOU'RE GOING TO SSSSKIN MY CHILDREN???"   
Pen was always beginning to feel sick. Of course he heard the boots and belts threat multiple times, but no one has yet to actually proceed with it! Valentino couldn't be serious!

"Well geez Penny, when you say it like that, it makes me sound so heartless! How about we say...I'm hiring your children to keep me looking fashionable~" He plucked each snake pup by the scruff of their fluffy necks. There was nothing they could do as one by one they were dropped into the bag. Ramen was the only one who tried to put up a fight. When Val grabbed him next, the snake pup "sunk" his gums into the long claw, growling as he just knew he was doing something. But it only made Val laugh "Such aggressiveness, you surely got that from your father...but that will be taken care of soon!" He easily pulled the pup off his finger before tossing it into the bag along with the others. 

Pen continued to be in full mother mode, fighting with all his might to get out of Vox's grip. "You can't...do thissss!" He could feel the tears starting to emerge as he looked at the squirming sack clutched tightly in Val's grip. Oh how he wanted to run over and clutch Val tightly with his fangs, however Vox was making sure he was kept in place.

"Relax ol chum, we'll take good care of them! Think of us as your new babysitters! We'll take them back to the studio, and in a couple of hours, you'll get to visit them! Maybe Val will even let you wear them!" The tv demon let out a static laugh, which caused Pen to cringed as it rang through his ears. 

As the pimp walked back into his limo, he gave Pentious a smug ass smile as he opened the door, and carelessly threw the bag in before hopping in himself. "Come along Vox, we have tend to more important business with more important snakes~" 

Vox gave a nod, giving Pen's neck one last tight squeeze before letting him drop to the ground, causing the snake to double over as he had to try to catch his breath. He struggled to get back up, still a bit woozy. "Wait...WAIT!" He tried to make a run for the limo, but he couldn't even take a step before the engine started up, the snake soon found himself caught in a cloud of smoke. 

Pentious was in a coughing fit, waving all the smoke clouds away. After a minute, the air finally began to clear. But just as the dust clouds disappeared, so did Valentino's limo, along with Pen's kids.   
"He...He took them...he's going to...he's going to…" 

Never had Pen felt so powerless before. He wasn't able to fight off Vox, to help his children, who all cried for help when they needed him most.   
The serpent gave his hood a squeeze as his breathing began to quicken. There was no stopping the tears that flooded his eyes, He finally whipped around, making a mad dash to his ship. 

It was 5:00, demons all shapes and sizes were out and about now. And yet the streets were rather peaceful, there was no fights, no drunk drivers, for once everything was calm!   
It was then an imp was brutally crushed as a chunk of building fell on to them. Everyone looked up to see an all too familiar airship flying around, shooting lasers left and right. 

The eggs were all cowarding behind Pen who had murder in his tear filled eyes. He was on a mission, and he didn't care who was getting hurt in the process. #34 soon gained the courage to speak up. "Boss, maybe you should...stop? Please?" The egg immediately flinched, as his question was met with a warning hiss.  
"Valentino hasss my kidssss...AND I'M NOT SSSTOPPING UNTIL HE GIVES THEM BACK!" The snake barked, giving the steering wheel a jerk.  
The ship turned around, making everyone aboard, minus Pentious, slide all over the floor locky hockey pucks.   
"HE'S GONNA PAY, HE'S GONNA REGRET TAKING MY BABIES! I WILL SQUEEZE THE LIFE OUT OF HIM! I'LL TEAR ALL THE SKIN OFF OF HIM, I WILL PERSSSSONALLY BEAT HIM OVER THE HEAD WITH VOX! I WILL--"

Pen was soon interrupted as he felt a small hand on him. He looked down with red eyes to see #69, who was clearly terrified to be doing this. The egg took a deep breath, before looking the pissed off demon in his red eyes, with soft understanding ones.

"Boss...I-I know you're hurting... you're in a lot of pain...but this isn't gonna help! He gave Pen a gentle pat. "Please boss...this isn't the way to start healing…"   
The other eggs looked at 69 in awe, he was surely about to be crushed now!

The snake looked at the egg boi who dared to speak, his eyes were glowing red as he stood at full height, completely towering over the small poultry. The other eggs closed their eyesz not wanting to see the mess that was about happen.

Any second now…

Any second…

Any…

One by one, they all lifted an eye, wondering why there wasn't a cracking sound. Pen was nothing but a heap of wraps, sobbing away as 69 was patting his head.  
"I-I jussst wanted to be a good father…"

By 9 o clock Pentious was laying in bed, his eyes puffy from sobbing. He held on tightly to the blanket that his beautiful pups once laid on. It was all he had left now that the airship was completely pup free.   
It never felt so lonely in his room…

The egg bois were all piled up at the door, peeking in at their miserable boss. There was nothing they could do to cheer him up. Never before had they seen their leader so defeated…  
With a sigh, #69 backed up from the rest of the group. He knew it was hell, but if there was even a speck of a chance for a miracle, he would gladly take it. 

Just then there was a knock. Huh? No one was expecting a visit?   
69 grabbed a nearby knife, worst case scenario was Vox or Valentino coming to rub it in, probably ready to show off a new decorative coat.   
With nothing left to lose, the egg boi opened the door, holding the knife out as he embraced for anything. "YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD REASON TO COMING HERE UNANNOUNCED WHOEVER YOU ARE!"

But nothing happened, no one even spoke. With shaky legs, 69 finally built the courage to open an eye. There really wasn't nobody here? Was this some kind of prank? He wasn't ready to have his guard down just yet, looking around. What on earth was this nonsense...the egg was about to go back inside until he heard a muffled squeak.

Wait...a squeak?  
It was then he finally looked down to see a burlap sack in front of him. Sure enough, there was something writhing about, squeaking away. 

This... couldn't be--  
The egg boi carefully untied the bag, and took a peek.   
He then let out a sharp gasp as he quickly grabbed it and ran back in. 

The crowd in front of Pen's house was soon bowled over as #69 burst through his door. "BOSS! BOSS! LOOK WHAT CAME!" He laid the bag gently next to his snakish boss.   
Pen at first didn't even budge, what use could this thing have to him? But as soon as he heard the faint squeak, his hood lifted up a bit. Now that he actually looked at it, the bag looked quite familiar...almost like…

The serpent sat up a bit straighter as he opened the bag, sure enough all six pups wiggled out. The second they saw the snake demon, they all began to squeak, demanding attention as if nothing had happened. It was like the storm cloud above Pen's head immediately evaporated as he scooped each pup up, covering them in tears and kisses. 

Ramen was the first to not approve of the affection, immediately going for his father's bowtie as he squeaked in annoyance. But Pentious didn't even notice, he was just overwhelmed with so many emotions hitting him at once.  
"My sssweet little overlords! I wasss so worried! I thought you were gone for good... papa's so ssssorry he couldn't stop that horrible, rotten, and FILTHY roach from taking you! But thissss will be the lassst time he ever touches you! I will make sure of that!" 

As Pentious continued his cuddling session, the 69 left the room, more than happy to know his boss was at peace again. As he closed the door, he didn't expect a crowd to be waiting as all of his fellow eggs were looking in amazement.

"How did you get the boss's kids back?"

"Valentino doesn't seem like the kind of guy to just willingly give something back"

"Did you fight him???"

69 finally had to put his hands up, "I honestly don't know! Someone knocked on the door and there they were! I swear!" 

The others could only say "wow" so someone just...gave them back? But how? And why??? To think, some demon out there, not only took something from Val, but was willing to give it back to Pentious? Without wanting something in return? 

"But...what demon would want to do that?"

69 only shrugged  
"Who knows? Maybe they hate Valentino more than boss, but whoever they are, they sure did boss a huge favor!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't say I'm proud of my Valentino, but I have to admit it was enjoyable


	9. Funtimes with dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's playtime for the kids, and there's no other person to have fun with than dad!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was evil in the last chapter, but now I'm good

With six little ones, it was hard to truly focus on taking over hell, each one needed time with their dad, and though he had the egg bois babysit, it was clear they still wanted their father, so to even things out, the evening was split out for them

12:00 PM, Time with Ramen and Shmoo:   
The bigger serpent laid on the floor with the red and blue noodles. Ramen definitely needed to burn off energy. The pup was growling as he pulled and tugged on Pen's Bowtie, showing no mercy as his fur stood up. Meanwhile Shmoo had tucked himself under his papa, snoozing away. 

Pen could only watch as his bowtie was brutally attacked.  
"Sssssweet Ramen, what is with all thisss energy today?" The snake pop gave the fierce pup a gentle scritch on his back, which immediately made the red noodle turn around and lunge at his hand. Unfortunately Ramen couldn't get his chubby little body off the ground, which ended up with his pounce becoming more of a bounce as he huffed and puffed, using most of his energy in his attack attempt.  
Pentious only shook his head, lifting his arm to check on his other boy. "Sssshmoo, you can't lay around all day! Come out and play with your brother." He poked the child's head, which made the blue pup whine as he curled up more. "Sssuch a lazy child..." Just when Pentious was about to give up and leave the sleeping tot to peace, Ramen took it upon himself to make Shmoo play, he crawled his way over just to nom Shmoo's head. It took 5 minutes for Pen to separate the two as the blue pup squealed and sobbed.

Once he was able to pry Ramen off, Pentious raised the snake pup high with one hand, using his other hand to wag his finger. "What have I told you about trying to eat your siblings? That isss a NO! We do not eat family members Ramen! NO!" He gave the small snake a boop on his nose, which only made Ramen go for the hand holding him. 

2:00Pm: Time with Montiguel and Boops:

When it came to the other two brothers, neither pups were as energetic as Ramen, but not as lazy as Shmoo. But they definitely were more calm and actually playful. One of their favorite games were Peek a boo, Boops especially found it to be quite hilarious 

"Where's daddy?" The serpent covered his face. The pups cocked their heads confused, their little tails wagged with excitement to see where this was going to go.  
"HERE HE ISSSS!" Pen soon uncovered his face, fanning out his hood as he leaned closer to his boys, who were already in a fit of giggles

"Where's daddy?"

"HERE HE IS!" 

Pentious smiled proudly hearing the little squeaks of laughter. Boops was enjoying it so much the pup fell backwards, still giggling away. 

But the giggling didn't stop there, Pentious proceeded to tickle the two on their fuzzy tummies, making all kinds of kissy noises as the two howled with laughter.

"Who's my little overlordssss, who issss? Yesss it's you! Yessss--"

The door was soon open, as an Egg boi peeked from around the corner.

"Hey boss, weren't we supposed to be looking for turf to--"

"CAN'T YOU SSSSEE THAT I'M WITH MY KIDS???? GET OUT OF HERE!"   
The door was immediately slammed shut as the egg ran off.  
Pen looked at the door for a good minute, but soon went back to immediately tickling Monti and Boops as if nothing happened.

"You are my good boyssss, yesss you are! You don't annoy daddy at all! Nuh uh! No you don't!"

4:00Pm: Time with Peach and Sponge 

With the four boys given their playtime, it meant it was finally the girl's turn. Unlike their rowdy and energetic brothers, Peach and Sponge had only one thing in mind when it came to time with dad.  
The larger snake was in a purple sunflower hat, laying across the bed from his girls, who only had little flowers in their heads to be prettied up for the tea party. 

Sponge controlled the kettle, and was always filling her father's cup up with more. Sometimes he wouldn't even be able to drink his imaginary tea before she tilted the teapot to pour him more. But while they were actually enjoying tea, Peach apparently was not into the party. How the child managed to get a pink marker, no one could say. But what could be said was that she really enjoyed making her dad into her drawing pad. There were all kinds of pink doodles on the bigger snake. But fortunately, Pen didn't seem to mind as he looked over at Peach's art. The giant serpent let out a gasp as he looked in amazement.

"Why princesss you truly are quite the little artissst! Goodness, I jussst wish we could have hung this on the refrigerator!"  
Pen was considering grabbing a camera real quick until there was a tug on his sleeve. He looked down to see Sponge pouring even more pretend tea, and then even more. If this was real, it would surely be all over the bed.

Spongecake, can daddy drink the tea he already hassss? You haven't even finissshed your firsssst cup dear" 

As he proceeded to sip on his "tea" he was interrupted by by a loud crashing noise and then once again, the door swinging open

"Hey boss, so while we were watching the boys, we lost track of Ramen and apparently he got to one of your machines and--"

The intruding egg boi stopped immediately, as he was met with immediate red angry eyes under a sunflower hat. 

"Sssso what I'm going to do, is go back to sssspending time with my daughterssss and you and whoever wassss there not watching the boys hassss 10 minutes to plan out your funeralsss."

"I-Yes sir..." Was all that was said before the egg left, leaving Pen back to his daughters

"Now where were we? Ah yessss, Madam Sponge, I have to ssssay, thisss tea you prepared wasss mighty delicious! Five ssstars!"

He gave the yellow noodle a scritch under her chin. She squealed with joy, while her sister was already working on her next dadsterpiece.

9:00Pm:

With all 6 pups worn out, bathed and fed, it was finally time for bed. Pen carried the tired piles of fluff into the bedroom. He looked just as exhausted, as his clothes were still rather damp from bathtime. One by one, he laid them down before placing a blanket over them. There was a bit of a protest as Boops whined softly, but Pen was quick to act. Shushing the young snake as he put a pacifier in its mouth, soothing the orange tyke quickly as he closed his eyes. 

Pentious waited to make sure all eyes were closed. But the second they were, he ran out as fast as he could, doing his very best not to make a sound.

Once he was able to rejoin his eggs in the main room, Pen clasped his hands as he smiled menacingly. "NOW, There's sssstill enough time to do a quick territory takeover! Now, let's sssee...I think I know the perfect weapon to usssse! All we need to do is--" 

His minions watched as a yawn escaped the serpent's mouth. The bags in his eyes became more visible. "All we need to do is…" why was it so hard to keep his eye open all of a sudden?

"We...We need to…"   
It didn't take long for the snake to slump over, his eyes fluttering open, struggling to remain open. 

The egg bois all looked with concern as Pen looked like he could collapse at any second. #36 walked a bit closer to the snake "Hey boss, are you--"   
The egg wasn't able to finish before Pentious was out cold. He was nothing but a pile of wraps as he snored away, showing no sign of waking up for the rest of the night.

#36 scratched his head "Gee, boss is surely gonna be bitter that he didn't get to take over territory today…"

It was then #79 spoke up   
"Maybe it was for the best, he surely wouldn't want to get into a battle with those pink scribbles all over him"

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case anyone is confused, Yes Pent is in fact raising worms on a string.  
> This isn't gonna be a serious series, but more of a collection of random short stories of the adventures in raising them! 
> 
> Like my writing? Then maybe you'll like my art too! You can find me at  
> https://helluvashitposter.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> I'd really appreciate it! I'll also be drawing evil noodle dad there as well, so stay tuned!


End file.
